Repercussions
by ramblingraccoon
Summary: After speaking out at a meeting, Zuko is exiled by being put into a tower to learn the consequences of his actions. As time goes by, he gets more anxious to go back outside and find a way to restore his honor. His chance comes in the form of a young Water Tribe girl with a reputation for crime. Will he ever gain redemption? Or will he forever be a disgrace?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! I know I have another story I have to work on but I don't want to so here, have a Rapunzel-esque, Tangled themed spin off of Avatar. Except the universe is a little different. Review please!**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a Fire Lord. He was the leader of arguably the world's most powerful nation and would stop at nothing to gain more.

He wouldn't even stop for his son.

When the young teen spoke out at a war meeting, all Fire Lord Ozai felt was slighted. He did not feel proud that his son had become decisive, and was no longer the weak boy of his mother. No, he still was that weak boy. He was thinking with his heart and emotions were dangerous, especially in moments like this.

He couldn't just go against his father like that. Ozai was a first and foremost, a king. Being a father fell far below his royal duties. His son had to learn a lesson.

The lesson was learned in an Agni Kai. Instead of standing up to the Fire Lord and fighting like any honorable heir would do, he fell to his knees and _cried_.

Ozai felt his mouth turn up in a sneer as he stared disdainfully at the boy in front of him. It was disgusting, and he was ashamed. Why wouldn't he fight? This clear display of weakness was shameful.

Without hesitation, he brought a blazing fist up and struck the child across the face. His screams echoed around the arena, the pain ringing through the air. Yet he felt nothing listening to his cries.

The Fire Lord didn't look back, not once. As far as he was concerned, the boy was no longer his son. All that time with his uncle had made him soft, he reflected, pulling on a brilliant red robe. He needed to be completely reformed if he wanted to be a worthy heir. His sister was showing much more promise than he was anyway. Was it really worth it to waste time on him anymore? There had to be someway to get him off the throne- he was clearly a lost cause.


	2. Chapter 1

For five years, this tower was all Zuko had known. He hadn't ventured outside in a while- everything was a mystery to him. All the news he got was whatever he could glean from his father's short visits,

The prince sighed and shuffled back into a stance, wielding his two swords. He had stopped training with Master Piandao after his exile, yet continued to try and keep up his technique.

Living in the tower was at best enlightening. He had plenty of time to pursue his interests, like playing the tsungi horn or bending. At worst, it was incredibly boring.

Occasionally, he would ask the attendant who brought him entertainment and food when he could leave. The answer was always the same, a delivered with a painted on smile. "Whenever the Fire Lord decides you're ready sir." Then she would leave and once again, Zuko would be left alone.

The only other person allowed to visit him was his father. One time Zuko had tried asking when his exile would be over, and his father had snapped at him, telling the exiled prince he would be released when he was fit to rule, and not a moment sooner.

But no matter what, Zuko was never fit to rule. According to the Fire Lord, his bending was subpar and learning to wield dual broadswords was a sign of weakness. Playing Tsungi horn was uncultured and calligraphy was useless. There was no way to actually make his father happy.

Yet still, Zuko wanted to please.

Even though he didn't even like it when Zuko called him father anymore. Nothing was ever said, but he saw the way his mouth turned down slightly when he called him that. After a few attempts, he stopped. He didn't want the Fire Lord to hate him even more.

Mind racing, he went through his sword form once more, trying to make each movement sharper than the last. Finally finishing, he looked at the clock and cursed.

"Shit!" Zuko sheathed the swords and threw them in a corner, raking his hands through his hair, while trying to look like he hadn't just been practicing with his double swords. His father was showing up in five minutes, and there had to be nothing he could critique.

Even though something was always found.

He raced down the stairs to the 'sitting room', heating up a teapot with his hands and sliding onto the couch. Two cups had already been placed there, and he gently placed the teapot on the table as a soft knock resounded.

It was kind of funny. The door was locked from the outside, and Ozai walked in whenever he wanted. The knocking was not a question. It was a statement, one to assert the little power Zuko had whiletrapped in here.

Fire Lord Ozai walked in stiffly, robe swishing around his legs. "Zuko," he acknowledged as his son stood up.

"Good evening, father." He bowed, keeping his eyes to the floor and going as low as he possibly could without tipping over.

"I'm leaving Caldera city for two weeks." With the people, Ozai always sugar coated his words, twisting the truth until it seemed almost bearable. With Zuko, he spared none of that. The meetings were short and to the point, but at least they kept him from going totally crazy. "I have other meetings to attend and a few laws to sign off on, so I won't visit this… place for a while."

Zuko didn't miss the way he spat out the word place. They both knew what it really was, although Zuko tried his best to deny it. It was a prison, disguised by the illusion of wealth.

"Yes sir," Zuko said, keeping his face an impassive mask while pouring the steaming tea. His father seemed to hate any emotion other than rage and honor (was that even an emotion?). Besides, it's not like his father hadn't visited before. He just didn't want to be alone again, left with the smiling attendant who made about as much conversation as a dead eagle hawk.

"Don't try to sneak out. There will be consequences."

The prince was scared of what those might be. Being locked in a tower was bad enough as it was. "Of course sir."

"Good. Maybe you will be able to leave this tower in the near future." And tea untouched, his father left.

Zuko stared at the cup, watching the vapor rise into the air and vanish. The Fire Lord said that sometimes, but nothing ever changed. But he couldn't stop his heart from leaping up with hope at those words.

"I'll see you soon… father."


	3. Daily Schedule

Day 1:

Firebending practice

Double broadswords practice

Tsungi horn practice

Calligraphy

Reading

Day 2:

Firebending practice

Double broadswords practice

Tsungi horn practice

Calligraphy

Reading

Day 3:

Firebending practice

Double broadswords practice

Tsungi horn practice

Calligraphy

Reading… Again

Day 4:

All of the above

The attendant brought paints, so Zuko attempted to make a watercolor of turtle ducks from memory. That didn't work out so well and now the floor of the study is littered with crumpled up paper. Also the brush broke.

Day 5:

All of the above

Zuko finally cleaned up the room for lack of better things to do. He requested a new set of paints and brushes. Cooking was also attempted and didn't turn out half bad. Turns out the ex-prince can make a killer omelette.

Day 6:

All of the above

Multiple naps were taken and the prince is restless. What else is new?

Day 7:

It's been a week! 7 more days until his father visits and he has someone other than the clueless attendant to talk to.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review! And give me song recommendations if you want.**

_My loneliness is killing me_

_(And I) I must confess_

_I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_...Baby One More Time, Britney Spears_

Day 8 was when things got interesting. After finishing his workout, Zuko decided to read a book. All alone, he flipped upside down on the couch, feet on top of the headrest. If his father saw him now he would probably explode.

His uncle wouldn't mind though, Zuko thought, feeling a twinge in his chest. Iroh was always more of a father than Ozai had been. But according to the fatherlord he was a bad influence and wasn't allowed to visit or send letters.

He missed him terribly.

As he opened the book on war tactics, a sharp 'thunk' resounded on the side of the tower. For a moment the ex-prince dismissed it as a bird- it's not like the animals hadn't crashed into it before. But no bird made a noise that loud.

Gracefully twisting his legs off the burgundy couch, he quietly set the book down and went to look out the window. There was the familiar expanse of deep forest and a tall, idyllic waterfall but he looked down and…

_There. _A small figure dressed completely in black had shot an arrow into the wall and was climbing up. This definitely hadn't before. He was in such a secluded place that no one came here on purpose. The prince assumed it was some sort of bandit or an assassin.

Thinking fast, he picked up the heavy book and prepared to throw it out the barred window at the intruder so they fell. But as he prepared to throw it, Zuko hesitated.

If this stranger was climbing up his tower, they probably weren't an ally of his father. They were from the outside world. Maybe they could help him escape. He hated asking for help, but he was going so crazy that he was ready to face the consequences of being weak and disregarding his father.

As fast as he could, he raced up a few flights of stairs to grab his swords. If the person turned out to be dangerous, he reasoned, he could incapacitate them and force them to help him out of the tower. Then he could find his uncle, and do something to restore his honor…

It was all fitting together. Satisfied, he went down to the lower floor. The thin scraping sound of arrows being stabbed into the wall got closer until finally a set of tanned fingers appeared through the bars. There was a sharp exhale and then a grappling hook was shoved through the hole. Eyes wide, Zuko watched as the fingers disappeared and the rope attached to the hook strained.

There was much creaking, until finally two metal bars fell out with chunks of wall and a sharp shriek sounded. _It was a girl, _he realized. Hopefully his chance of escape hadn't fell- he resisted the urge to go check.

And it was good he did. The tan fingers appeared once more, attached to a set of cloth covered arms which hoisted up a lean body.

From his position behind one of the seats, Zuko got his swords ready as the girl swung her legs over and planted them in his sitting room.

About to confront her, he watched with bated breath as she pulled out a leather satchel. All he could see of her were her hair and downturned eyes When she finally lifted her head, he saw the brightest blue he had ever seen in his life. But his awe disappeared when he saw what she pulled out.

_That's my crown! _He screamed internally, feeling affronted as he watched the girl handle the small flame shaped piece. Why was she robbing the palace? What did this common thief think she was doing?

All common sense flooded away as he stood and vaulted over the couch. "That's my crown you're holding!" Really? That's what he was going to say? Very scary, Zuko.

The girl looked up at him and her eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. She reacted quickly, confidently reaching to her side for a weapon. But she pulled nothing out. Instead her hand snaked out halfway before realizing there was nothing there.

But the motion hadn't gone unnoticed by Zuko. For a moment he continued rushing towards her, mind blank. Then he made the connection. The sudden, smooth hand motion. The dark blue eyes. No way.

She reached for her grappling hook. As the weapon came rushing towards his head, he sliced it out of the way. The severed rope, hook and all, thudded softly onto plush carpet. She was a _waterbender. _

His uncle would have exploded on the spot. Iroh was fascinated with the way they bent and he would have been excited to meet one, even if they had no water and were about to be knocked out.

Too late, she tried to find another source for her bending but Zuko raised one arm, and hit the side of her head with the hilt of his sword.


	5. A Haiku About Honor

_Unlikely bonds forged,_

_Pressures of wealth and freedom,_

_Promise to restore._


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is an Avatar AU. Therefore, in this alternate universe, I am choosing to have duct tape. Review please!**

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Taylor Swift, Enchanted_

Katara's first thought was that she had died. The last thing she remembered was the exiled prince of the Fire Nation swinging a sword at her.

Except she wasn't dead. There was a throbbing in her head, and her mouth felt dry and sticky but she was very much alive. And stuck to a chair.

Opening her eyes, she tried to budge against her restraints. But whatever was attaching her wouldn't let her move at all. She tried to wiggle her fingers to see if she could bend her way out. Unfortunately, the way she was wrapped up prevented that.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Katara looked up to see the prince casually sit down across from her holding a cup of tea. "It's been a few hours since, I, uh, knocked you out." He regarded her carefully. "Do you know who I am?"

The name came to her quickly, vague memories of the newspaper headlines from five years ago. "Prince Zuko. But aren't you supposed to be looking for the avatar?"

This caught him off guard. His mismatched eyes narrowed and once again, she felt her eyes flit to the angry red scar on his face. It was rude to stare, but she had never seen it in person. It was fascinating, in a terrible, gruesome way.

"Why would I be looking for the avatar?" he snapped. "I've been trapped in here."

Katara shrugged. "I don't know, that's just what I heard. You don't need to get salty about it."

"I'm not salty!" Zuko said, affronted. But he collected himself before asking her another question. "Are you from here?"

"I've been in the Fire Nation since I was a child. Now it's my turn to ask a question. What is this stuff, and could you please untie me?" Maybe not the most tactful question, but the most necessary.

"It's called duct tape- it's a new invention by the Fire Nation army. It patches things up really well and is very durable and versatile. And I won't let you go, not yet. I don't know if you're dangerous."

"If I was dangerous, don't you think I would have killed you already?" the Water Tribe girl quipped. Judging by the way the prince's jaw tensed, he probably thought she was running her mouth. As the days passed, she seemed to be becoming more and more like her brother.

"You threw a grappling hook at my head," Zuko deadpanned.

That was true. "It was self-defense. I didn't think anyone was in here and well, you caught me by surprise."

"Well. I was in here... The prince paused for a moment, struggling for the right words. "I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do you, of all people, a favor? The Fire Nation has done nothing for me."

"It's done nothing for me either," he rasped back darkly. "Besides, I have something you want." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crown. The very one she had stolen after months of careful planning.

She gasped in accusation. "You looked through my stuff! Do you know how long I spent-"

"Technically, you are my prisoner," Zuko interrupted. "Of course I searched your bag. And this crown is _mine_. It's what I was promised at birth and it belongs to the royal family. You had no right to take this. How you got past the guards anyway is beyond me."

She leaned back bitterly. Well as much as she could with her limited mobility. "Okay fine. You do have something I want. What's the favor? I can't do anything money related or-" she wrinkled her nose at the thought. "-sexual."

Immediately the Fire Lord's spawn flushed, a slight red tinge appearing on his pale cheek. Weirdly endearing. "What! No! I would never!" he managed to splutter out. "I just want you to help me escape and restore my honor."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Katara asked him drily.

His eyes fell to the crown in his hands as he pondered the question. "By capturing the avatar I guess."

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, what? You want to find the avatar? The one who hasn't been seen in over a 100 years?" He nodded, but she continued her tirade. "The one your dear old great grandpa most likely murdered? The one you've supposedly been searching for already?"

But his face was stony, as serious as she had seen him. "I have no better plan."

Katara subdued her guffaws and gazed back into his eyes with equal seriousness. "You're five years behind on your search then. I hope you realize the odds of finding him are slim to none right? Do we have to find the avatar before I get the crown back?" Screw his avatar search, the crown was more important.

"Yes."

Her heart sank for a moment. But then she realized she could probably steal it back and then she could sell it, disappear into nothing, and resume searching for her brother and family in peace. Maybe she would feel a little guilty about it. This guy literally had nothing to lose- though the tower was clearly well-furnished and filled with things to do, it was still a prison. Katara would be doing him a favor. Even though he was Fire Nation scum, she felt bad for him. No one knew he was up here and wasting away for five years was awfully lonely. The deal seemed solid. "Alright."

Zuko blinked in surprise, sitting back on his couch. "Really?"

Katara tried to shrug. "Why not? Everyone wins. You get your honor back and I get my money."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

The side of her mouth tilted up slightly in a smirk. "You probably can't."

**A/N: I****f you're worried about Katara being too OOC, don't worry about it. I'm trying to make her sassy without ruining her actual character. Please review or I will spontaneously combust.**


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiiiiii it's me again. Read my story. A review or two would be nice. Thx.**

_From the dawn of time to the end of days_

_I will have to run, away_

_I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste_

_Of the blood on my lips, again_

_Woodkid, Iron_

"I don't think that's good for your swords," Katara said, testing a knot she had tied. She yanked the rope a few times as Zuko scowled at her, before throwing it out the window.

"Watch where you're tossing that! It almost hit me!" he snapped at her, flat against the tower wall. He was only a few feet below the window, swords stabbed into the wall.

"You should have waited for me to finish the set up. It's a lot less tedious than climbing down a tall tower with swords." She pushed the arrow into the inside of the wall, wedging it securely between the rocks.

Zuko continued to head down. "You were too slow. The attendant's coming by in a bit and you haven't even started climbing."

"How long is a bit?"

Somehow he managed to shrug. "Sundown?"

Katara gazed into the horizon, noticing the setting sun. "We should move fast then. It won't be long before she notices you're missing and tells people." She began to shimmy down the rope.

She got down faster than he did, but eventually Zuko reached the ground too. He pulled out his swords and stowed them in a sheath behind his back. He took a deep breath of the cooler, fresher air of the forest, different from the slightly smoky and spice filled aroma of the city streets surrounding the palace. He was outside. For the first time in five years. Zuko felt an overwhelming urge to take off his shoes and step on the grass around him. It was stupid, but he hadn't touched the soft, green in such a long time.

A tug at his shirtsleeve interrupted his observation and he turned to see Katara beside him. "We should probably get moving. Any locations in mind?"

Zuko's mind was a blank. He wasn't welcome anywhere.

"Nevermind. I have a place we can go." The waterbender started walking towards the trees, away from the clearing around his tower. "You might want to put your hood on."

He took in the hulking shape of his prison once more, silhouetted against the pinks and oranges of the sky before running after her. "Where are we going?"

"The Snuggly Turtleduck. It's a really friendly place."

Zuko considered her statement as he pulled his hood up. Turtleducks were definitely snuggly. His mind flashed back to the pond in the palace, of sitting with his mom and feeding them.

He also remembered throwing a rock at one, like Azula, and being chided. Weirdly, he felt a pang of embarrassment and guilt. "Snuggly Turtleduck sounds good. Lead the way."

A/N: **So like one person reviewed... is my writing really that mediocre? At this point it doesn't matter what you put in there as long as it's not ****inappropriate**** or too weird. Like give me song suggestions! Ask me for advice! Tell me how you like your eggs! Anything! Just! Please! Review!**


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N: A review would be nice and I hope you enjoy**

The Snuggly Turtleduck's name was a lie- the location wasn't snuggly at all. Katara's "place" turned out to be a darkened bar, filled with shady people, drinks, and noise.

She grabbed the Fire Prince's hand and felt him stiffen behind her as she dragged him towards the bar.

"Two shots of firewhiskey please," she told the bartender, before hopping onto a barstool. She turned towards the Fire Prince, only to see him giving her an odd look. "What?"

"You didn't tell me this was a bar," Zuko said with a hint on accusation in his tone.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, just…" he shook his head before sitting beside her. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17." Two small, smoking cups appeared before them. "Drink up."

Past the Fire Nation's drinking age, but still too young to be knocking back alcohol like this. Zuko frowned, pushing his own shot away. "I don't drink. I didn't really picture this as your scene though."

After downing her own glass, she reached for his. "Then what is my scene?" Katara eyed him critically before knocking back the burning liquid. She was already starting to feel tingly, warm, and numb at the same time.

"I dunno. Someplace less rowdy maybe?" He fidgeted with his hood, taking in the din around them.

"Wait. Have you never been in a bar before?" The thought suddenly dawned on her. The way he was looking around with slightly widened eyes finally registered.

"I didn't have much of a chance to," he rasped back. "I was stuck in a tower for five years."

"Riiight…" It was getting awkward again so she went ahead and ordered more shots. Her face was starting to feel warm and soon she would be totally incoherent.

"Why are you asking me questions? Shouldn't you be trying to find the avatar?"

And now he was back to snapping at her. Brilliant. "I was just curious," she mumbled. "And I am trying to find the avatar. Oy! June!" she hollered without warning, making him flinch and almost fall off his chair.

He cursed under his breath as he tried to scramble back up with dignity. A woman who had just passed by them came back, holding a glass of something dark and burgundy. "Katara?" she asked.

The woman called June was not what Zuko was expecting. She had a tattoo and heavy eye makeup, with a small skull pin securing her topknot. She seemed… a little scary. But Zuko was a prince of the Fire Nation, and he did not get intimidated.

"How'd the heist go?" she embraced the Water Tribe girl before stepping back.

"Terribly. I ended up getting chased and finding this guy instead of the crown," Katara inclined her head towards Zuko.

"Ooh who's your boyfriend?"

"His name is-" she hesitated for a moment, muddled brain slowly and deliberately debating whether to tell June or not.

"I'm Lee," he interjected. He didn't want anymore people knowing who he was- surely there was going to be a bounty on his head soon. The attendant would have found the tower empty by now.

June's dark eyes narrowed. "Lee, huh? It's okay, many don't use their real names here."

Zuko stared back at her impassively from the shelter of his hood, until Katara spoke. "I actually wanted to call in my favor."

She turned to the waterbender, crossing her arms. "Oh? What do you need help with?"

"Finding the avatar!"

June gave her a skeptical glance before barking out a laugh. "The avatar died a hundred years ago, Kat."

Kat? Just how close was she with this woman?

"This guy doesn't think so."

"I mean… a favor's a favor I guess. Do you have anything to track with?"

Favors? Tracking? What exactly did June do? What exactly did _Katara _do? The second they got out of here he was demanding answers from his traveling companion. Clearly she was more invested in this world than Zuko initially believed.

The blue eyed girl shook her head. "No... not yet. I just wanted your word that you would do this no matter what."

June reached out with her hand to shake without hesitation. "My debt will be repaid after this, right?"

"Of course. You know I can't thank you enough."

"Good luck Kat. I hope it works out with you and… Lee." She sauntered off and both Zuko and Katara watched as she disappeared into the crowd, getting into a fight right before their eyes while still managing to hold on to her drink.

"She's… intense," Zuko said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the shouting which was louder than before.

"But she's good. A bounty hunter. She has this shirshu, and it can track anything and I figured it's our best place to start… Do you want to leave?"

"Please!" he shouted back, following her as they made their way outside.

While they were inside, a light rain had started to fall. Katara easily lifted an arm, making a water shield to block the drizzle. "We should probably find a place to stay for tonight," she said, and Zuko grunted in acknowledgement of her statement.

"Where to next?" he asked, trudging along with her as the rain misted over him.

"There should be an inn over that hill." She squinted through the fog, aimlessly throwing her hand up to indicate a direction. "We'll get some sleep and then discuss travelling. I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello welcome back! **

**Timber Wolf of Purity: Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you like it.**

**delirijumbaklove: I'm happy you're happy with the characters.**

**MainEventGirl200: I see you everyday so you don't get a good reply. Love you!**

**Alright on with the story!**

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Sara Bareilles, King of Anything_

Katara woke to a sharp pounding in her head and on the door. Disoriented for a moment, she wondered where she was. Then she remembered. Her mind flashed to heavily leaning on Zuko as they made their way to this in. She cringed at how inebriated she had been before pushing off the sheets and staggering out of the bed.

Groggily, she went and pulled the door open to reveal Zuko in the hallway. "You're up early," she griped, massaging her temple.

Where she probably looked disheveled, the firebender looked completely put together. His swords were already strapped to his back and he was wearing a fresh set of clothes, hood carefully arranged to hide his face. Katara looked down at her own rumpled outfit and sighed.

He shrugged at her words. "I rise with the sun."

"I don't." Her hangover had made her much more sharp-tongued than usual. She let out a breath once again and looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"We should probably talk about what we're going to do next. You said you had a plan last night."

Katara frowned, racking her irritated brain. "Oh yeah. Uh… I guess I'll meet you downstairs in a few." She shut the door, ready to go into the bathroom and freshen up. She needed new clothes too, she thought, sniffing at the sleeve of her black shirt.

After splashing her face a couple times and re braiding her hair, she went down to see her travel partner sitting at a table with food in front of him.

"Who's going to pay for that?" she asked, sliding into the chair in front of him. The smell of cooked meat was filling the air and making her woozy. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. Then again, she hadn't even eaten dinner last night. Firewhiskey shots were not sustenance.

Zuko met her gaze impassively. "You are."

She glared at him, ignoring the pulsing at her temples and behind her forehead. "What makes you think that?"

"Well I'm not carrying money with me." He was getting defensive already. "So unless you want to get us kicked out…"

An argument was not what she needed right now. What she needed was the crown back, and last night she had gotten distracted. And maybe some coffee so her brain didn't explode out of her skull. "Fine, fine. I'll pay. But tell me before you order anything next time because the cash I have is not infinite."

"Aren't you a petty thief?"

She scowled at him before snatching a strip of fried picken off the plate. The flavors burst across her tongue and she nearly cried in relief. God, she was turning into her brother.

The very brother she hadn't seen in years.

Brushing aside the brief pang of sadness she leaned forward, ready to converse. "So.. my plan."

"Do tell."

Remnants of what she was thinking yesterday started running through her brain. "We go get something from the previous avatars."

Zuko gave her a disbelieving look. "And how do you propose we do that?" he asked sharply.

"We go… to the Southern Air Temple."

The Fire Prince frowned at her. "But that was destroyed a long time ago."

"By your people too," she jabbed at him. "But it's the best lead we have for now." And it was an easy way to ditch him. The journey would take a while, which would give her plenty of time to take the crown back.

"How do you say we get there?"

Katara scrunched her brow, thinking. Surprisingly, Zuko spoke up once more. "The Southern Air Temple is actually on an island south of us. If we could get a boat…"

"How did you know where the Southern Air Temple is?"

He shrugged, taking another bite of his breakfast. "I had a lot of free time. But I'm more concerned about who will take us. The island's deserted- there's no need for anyone to go there anymore."

The waterbender used a spoon to scoop more food off his plate as he glared at her. Ignoring this, she spoke. "What if we paid someone enough?"

"Between you and me, I don't think we have enough money."

"How should we get some? We could go out on the streets and beg."

"You're good at thieving! Just steal some!"

Katara shook her head no. "We should try lying low. We're both wanted by now and I don't want to do anything else to attract attention."

His mouth turned downwards in displeasure, obviously humiliated at the fact he had to sit in the streets and beg. He probably hadn't had to do this a single day in his princely life she thought, headache worsening by the minute. The second this conversation finished, she vowed to buy a cup of coffee, lack of money be damned. They continued to stare at each other, bright blue clashing with gold until he finally caved.

"Fine," he spat out, pushing the plate away from him and crossing his arms. "We'll beg."

"So glad I could get you to agree," Katara said tiredly, before flagging down a waiter and asking for her coffee.

**A/N: Sorry if you think this is short- the next one is much longer. A review would be nice please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: BEFORE WE BEGIN... shoutouts to:**

**Timber Wolf of Purity**

**Chilla **

**I appreciate y'alls love very much!**

**Okay I'm done now. Enjoy!**

_How can you just leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world that's so cold_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding_

_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_

_Maybe you're just like my mother_

_She's never satisfied_

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like _

_When doves cry_

_Prince, When Doves Cry_

"We're never going to get enough," Katara said bitterly, staring into the bowl they were using.

Fire Nation nobles were _mean_. Some were decent enough to drop a few coins into their bowl but most just looked away and walked on. One person even spat on them.

"Maybe if you did something more interesting… don't you play Tsungi horn?" she asked, looking at Zuko slouched against the wall beside her.

"I am not playing the Tsungi horn to get money. This is embarrassing enough as it is," he replied flatly.

She groaned and knocked her head back against the wall. The new clothes she was supposed to get never happened. Every bit they had went towards their fund to hire a boat.

She also hadn't ditched the angry Fire Prince yet. There were a few opportunities, but she reasoned it would be horrible to leave him alone in slums like these.

The poorer part of the Fire Nation was truly a sight to behold. While the wealthy lived in beautiful, sprawling houses, the poor were stuffed into abandoned buildings, fighting for even basic necessities.

They were currently in an abandoned factory whose intended purpose was to build weapons. The place was now stuffed full of haggard, red-faced, shouting women, their scrawny, sneaky kids, and drunk older men.

Finding somewhere to sleep was a battle. Katara, who was used to living like this, didn't have a problem. You couldn't be picky if you were travelling around a lot. Zuko struggled much more. She heard him tossing and turning at night against the hard floor and saw the faint disgust he wore like a mask everyday.

But he didn't complain. Which was… nice.

The first night, their meager savings had been stolen and he silently seethed, clearly wishing to go back to his prison-like, but comfortable tower. Katara felt the rush of anger too, of their hard work being for nothing, but then she thought of the children with their swollen bellies and the resigned looks on the women's faces. She urged him not to go after the money and after much frustrated arguing, she got him to agree.

Since that day though, they were more careful about hiding the fruit of their labors.

"How much longer are we going to have to do this?" he asked as a nobleman walked by and dropped a copper piece into the bowl.

"Thank you! May Agni be with you!" Katara called after him before dropping her voice to talk to Zuko. "I honestly don't know." Some new clothes would be nice too, she thought, staring at the torn black fabric covering her body. She usually maintained decent hygiene, but had lost the bag she travelled with while running from Fire Nation soldiers. Unconsciously, she touched her throat, where the pendant which used to belong to her mother lay under a thin black turtleneck. That was all she had left of her old life.

"Are you sure there isn't anything more lucrative we can do?" he asked her.

"Prostitution. Street fighting. Both more trouble than they're worth. Do those sound appealing to you?"

Hesitation. "No."

"Then we are stuck here."

Later that night, Katara was awakened by a shuffling.

She rolled over on the mat to see Zuko pulling on a hood and slipping out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Suddenly she was wide awake. Was he leaving her? She cursed herself for not keeping a better eye on him. And he had the crown too, the waterbender realized. The situation could not get worse.

An idea came into her head as she frantically scrambled towards a spot on the floor. Feeling around, her hands came into contact with a slightly uneven metal plate. Katara dug her fingers under the edges, hearing a slight scraping as the plate lifted to reveal a hole in the floor. She reached down, feeling a cold sense of relief as her hand touched a bag heavy with copper, silver, and gold pieces.

He hadn't taken it. He couldn't leave.

Replacing that part of the floor, she went back to her mat. When he came back she would confront him about whatever game he was playing.

Katara didn't even realize she had fallen into a fitful sleep until the door creaked open once more.

He was trying not to wake her, she could tell. His soft footsteps paused as he entered the room and she watched him with slitted blue eyes, pretending to be asleep. If he tries to leave, she reasoned, I'll wake up and fight him. Then I'll take the crown and leave.

Her body tensed as she saw him steal a furtive glance at her, before pulling out two brown cloth bags, clinking slightly as he placed them on the ground.

No way. How? What had he done?

She waited with bated breath as he removed the piece of floor over their hiding spot and put the bags in. He quickly replaced it as quietly as possible, before sliding back onto his mat.

Mind whirling, she was now completely awake. . There were so many shady scenarios which led to him getting that money and each one was worse than the last. He couldn't have… no, that was dangerous.

Katara woke to see Zuko struggling to put on a shirt. "Good morning."

He turned at her greeting, dropping the sleeve he was trying to put his arm through. "Oh. You're awake."

The puffiness under Zuko's eyes rivaled Katara's.

"Do you need help?" she asked pointedly, noticing his stiff posture and the wince crossing his face.

"N-" he started to say, cutting himself off at the look on Katara's face. 'That... would be nice actually," he admitted grudgingly.

Katara stretched, before standing and going over to him. She took the soft fabric from him and held the shirt open, frowning as she noticed a tell-tale white strip of bandages under the v-neck of the clothing. "Wait a minute."

Zuko paused in trying to get his clothes on.

"How did you get injured?" The pieces were falling together in her mind and all she felt was guilt, guilt, guilt, and fear.

"I went for a walk last night," he responded, not meeting her gaze.

"You're a worse liar than I am," Katara countered. "Who wrapped the bandages up for you?"

"I did." His eyes were still on the floor and he continued to mumble.

"Alright. So here's the plan. You're going to take those off so I can make sure you're okay. Don't even bother arguing," she added as she saw his mouth open in indignation. "You're in no condition to fight me, and I'm probably better at first-aid than you are."

Reluctantly, he shifted towards her, turning his whole torso.

She helped him pull off his shirt and felt a twinge within her at the sight of the white strips covering his body. His face was remarkably unscathed, except for his scar and a sliced lip. She helped him peel the bandages off to reveal a myriad of bruises and cuts.

Katara felt her mouth tilt slightly downwards in disapproval. "You were street fighting."

He didn't even bother denying it. "Yes."

Damn him. Being all noble, putting himself at risk to get money for them and not running off with it. But then again, he couldn't have run off in this state, the suspicious, cynical part of her conscience supplied.

"Well, was it worth it?" she asked, sitting back.

"I think we got enough."

And he didn't lie about the money.

"Why didn't you just leave me, if you got enough? You don't need me anymore."

"It wouldn't have been honorable."

She gritted her teeth. Now she felt even worse about even thinking of ditching him with the crown. Having morals was hard. Now she had to think- what would Sokka do?

_So you're telling me an angry jerk went off to fight for you and didn't run off with his winnings? That's great!_

_But now you're in debt…_

Katara closed her eyes, considering the consequences of her next actions. She hated owing people things. Being indebted gave them something to hold over you, and that made her uncomfortable. Finally, she looked back up to meet his golden eyes. "What I'm about to show you, you cannot tell anyone about. Swear it."

"I swear…?"

"On your crown," she amended.

"Wait what?!" he exclaimed in shock. "I'm not doing that!"

"Swear it, please." She was getting a little desperate.

"I'm not crazy! No way."

"Well I would think you're crazy given your family history," she snapped back, going off on a tangent to hide her desperation.

"My family is not insane!" he shouted. "And what does this have to do with anything?"

"Fine, just…" Katara took a breath, calming herself down. "Don't tell anyone okay?" Without seeing his response, she reached a hand towards the bucket of drinking water they collected yesterday and coated her hands in what was left of the fluid. Exhaling, she placed her hands on his bare torso.

She heard his gasp as the water turned a glowing blue, and she closed her eyes, looking for the injuries. She felt the bruises fading, the broken rib knitting back together (he had broken a rib! And hadn't told her!), the cuts sealing back up. Finally, she moved up to his face, feeling his warm breath on her finger as she healed his lip.

Exhausted, she leaned back. He looked at her incredulously. "You can heal," Zuko said stupidly.

"I usually don't advertise it," she mumbled, closing her eyes once more. "And I don't do it often. It drains me," she added as a way of explanation.

"Clearly."

Katara felt herself dozing off again, though she had just woken up. She hadn't healed in forever, and the suddenly intense session was taking a toll on her. Forcing her eyes open, she helped him rewrap the bandages and finally get his shirt on and buttoned. "We're going to have to do some more healing on your ribs though."

"Alright… But uh… does it work on scars?"

Right. Feeling a rush of pity, she scooched backwards and looked towards the fire prince, seeing him touch the rough pink skin around his eye.

"You can't bring back something that's dead, Zuko," she explained gently. Even though there was nothing she could have done, she still felt bad. Everyone had their scars but not all of them were so prominent, so visible, so damning.

His eyes looked hollow and empty, the usually warm amber color going cold for a second. He cleared his throat. "Right well, I'll go get more water then."

"I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry," he answered sharply, getting his hood and pulling it over his head as he did everytime he left the confines of the room they occupied. "You can't do anything about it." The words were spat out bitterly, remaining in the room after he had left.

She groaned and turned over. There were rumors about what had happened for the prince to get his scar and become an exile. As the years passed, they got wilder but also less widespread as people slowly forgot him.

That was the way things were in the Fire Nation, Katara reflected. No one cared enough to ask for the truth. Or maybe they were too scared to.

Her tired mind decided to go with the latter.

**A/N: Review please! **


	11. Where Zuko Went

The night had blurred into a meaningless, timeless blob.

Under the harsh lights of the arena, Zuko vaguely reflected on how he ended up in this position. He remembered Katara scornfully suggesting street fighting and prostitution, sneaking out from the abandoned factory, and being pushed out into the ring after expressing he was willing to fight.

He adjusted the mask he wore on his face to hide his scar, feeling sweat already starting to form near his hairline. What had he gotten himself into?

This is to restore my honor, Zuko told himself, settling into a fighting stance. I need the money.

He had opted to fight without bending. Even thinking about the last time he was in a bending battle caused a bitter taste to flood his mouth.

Though that hadn't been a battle as much as it had been just him cowering in front of his father.

Maybe he wouldn't have banished me if I had fought back.

A girl in thick makeup stood and rang the gong, signaling the start of the fight.

But now wasn't the time to reflect on maybes and what-ifs.

Zuko dodged the punch the other man threw, throwing one of his own and dully noticing the difference in texture between a punching bag and a human body.

If one ignored the warmth and the crunching bone, it really was the same.


	12. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi I'm back plz enjoy and review.**

**Also MainEventGirl200 i love you marry me plz**

**Edit: I forgot to put a song!**

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_Oasis, Wonderwall_

"The Southern Air Temple? No one's been there in years." The old man peered at them suspiciously, as though they were committing a crime by even asking for transport. "It's haunted!"

Katara frowned. This was a common theme among everyone they'd asked. "Haunted?"

The man nodded sagely, raising his arms into claw-like gestures. "Haunted by vengeful air spirits and Fire Nation soldiers, slaughtered by the nomads. I wouldn't take anyone there for a thousand gold pieces!"

As he walked off, she turned to Zuko. "I thought the Air nomads were peaceful. Why would they have an army?"

"They weren't as peace-loving as you would think," he added darkly. "They had a large army, and they were brutal."

"Huh." She hadn't really had much of a chance to learn history anyways. "So is there anyone who isn't totally terrified of the temples?"

Zuko shrugged. "It seems to be a lower-class thing. I never heard any officials claim that it was haunted, or even mention that battle. It feels… forgotten." Even though it had only been 100 years, the temples felt like ancient history.

"We still need to find someone to take us," Katara said, continuing to walk along the port. She stopped short when she saw a bulletin board plastered with pages. "Zuko…"

He halted too as he followed her line of vision, and felt Katara's fingers dig into his forearm. He heard her sudden intake of breath and the whispered "Oh my…" that escaped from her mouth.

They walked closer, seeing the detailed sketch of his face as well as Katara's on a slightly more weathered piece of paper.

"That actually doesn't look bad." Zuko leaned closer to the fine lines capturing his face. Everything was perfect, except… "The scar is on the wrong side though." He skimmed his fingers across the rougher red skin around his left eye, a gesture of habit.

"Well I'm not sure if this makes you feel better, but they just can't get my nose right," she responded.

Zuko finally took a closer look at Katara's poster, smirking at the large, crooked nose gracing the rest of her features drawn onto the page. The black lines composing it were stronger than those composing other aspects of her face, drawing attention to it.

"This has happened before too," she grumbled.

"How many wanted posters have you had?" Zuko asked incredulously. His travel companion was just a whole bundle of surprises.

"Enough," she said cryptically, tearing the page off and stuffing it into a pocket. "The bag I used to carry around had all the ones I found on my travels."

It wasn't funny, but Zuko still barked out a short laugh. "I hope the Fire Nation soldiers kept it for evidence then. I want to see that when I get back."

'When I get back'. Katara felt a surge of resentment. He was so certain about his future, even if it was with an idiot dictator. While everything was laid out for him, she would still have to struggle through life, searching for an unfindable brother. "Right. When you get back."

He looked taken aback at her sudden change in tone. "Do you not think I can do it or something?"

"You can do anything you put your mind to," she added blandly. "Now come on, we still don't have a boat."

He stared after her as she spun on her heel, away from the board and him, walking towards the rest of the boats. Zuko didn't understand her. Her attitude towards him changed faster than the weather during monsoon season. Whenever they seemed to be falling into a pattern of mutual respect and maybe friendship, she found a way to go back to being closed off.

A friendship with Katara wouldn't be horrible, but maybe she only saw this as a business transaction.

Releasing a breath, he walked after her, careful to maintain a short distance between them.


	13. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, sorry I haven't updated haha oops. Hope this makes up for it.**

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_No Doubt, Don't Speak_

Katara leaned over the railing, feeling the ocean spray onto her face. She reached her hand out across the frothy blue water, relishing the push and pull of the waves. She moved her wrist up gently and then flicked, turning a small amount of the water into ice before watching it fall into the sea.

"Careful the crew doesn't notice you." Zuko came to stand next to her, paler than usual. "They don't usually see waterbenders."

She rolled her eyes at him, but still pulled her arm back. "Let them. They'll just think I'm a witch or something." No one would expect the last waterbender to be on a boat with them. (She hoped she wasn't the last one. They were supposed to have been eradicated, but surely there were more of her out there.)

"Word spreads. You don't want to get caught do you?"

"No," she responded sullenly. He was continuing to keep his distance from her. After their conversation about the wanted posters, Katara had stormed away and refused to speak to him with no more words than necessary. But everytime she felt bad about it, she felt another surge of resentment.

The imaginary Sokka in her head told her to swallow her pride and apologize, but if she didn't listen to him in reality, why would she listen to the version of him in her head?

"The captain said we should reach the temple in about a month and a half."

"And a half? It was only supposed to be a month!" she dropped her aloofish manner in surprise.

Zuko clutched the railing in a white knuckled grip. "The crew has to make some stops."

Katara bit her lip in frustration. That was the hazard when it came to hitching rides with pirates.

"At least they're not ditching us. And they're going as fast as they can, for illegal seafarers."

She raised an eyebrow. "Never thought you would be defending them."

Her companion shrugged tersely. "Things change."

The waterbender stared at him for a moment, taking in the stiff posture, the hood perpetually over his face, before turning away.

Meaning to head back to her cabin, she froze when she heard a retching sound. Flinching slightly, she turned to see Zuko hunched over the railing. "Zuko…?" Her voice, laced with uncertainty, floated away on the wind.

He heaved himself back up. "Yes?"

"Do you… uh… need help?"

"No thank you."

Part of her was telling her to leave it at that, to just ignore the distance she created. But another part of her told her to help him, the part that cared for others and maybe could admit the prince was starting to grow on her, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

"Here, let me." Katara gently pried him off the railing. "I didn't know you got seasick."

"Surprise," he replied drily, shrugging her grip off as he staggered back to the ladder leading below deck.

"Wait!" The word escaped her mouth before she could stop it. He looked back at her. "I, um, think we need to talk about something."

"What?"

"I owe you an apology." The words felt forced and stiff, but she forced herself to continue. "I'm sorry I've been distant these past few days. And that sometimes I snap at you for no reason."

"Oh." Zuko shrugged."It's alright."

"I don't want the… space, I guess." There weren't many chances to have friends in either of their lives, only uneasy alliances and loneliness.

He stood on the deck, the silence filled with crashing waves. "So what does that mean? We're allies? Friends?"

"Acquaintances," Katara amended. That was better than nothing. And she really, really wanted that crown.

Zuko shrugged, and began to head below deck. "Acquaintances is great. I'll see you later."

**A/N Part 2: I apologize if it's a little OOC. I haven't watched avatar in a bit and I really need to refamiliarize myself. Please review! I live for those. **


	14. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back due to popular demand. Also updates may be a tad slow because education. In addition, I think this is the first fic I've written that I've even got to 10 chapters on? Crazy. Review please! **

_There are places I'll remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever, not for better_

_Some have gone, and some remain_

_In My Life, The Beatles_

They arrived at the Southern Air Temple in one piece. The month they spent on the ship had been interesting, with Zuko finally gaining his sea legs and Katara befriending the pirates.

"I think this could be a viable career choice," Katara said, watching the ship fade away from the top of the cliff.

Zuko snorted quietly at her statement. "Are you sure you should be telling the future fire lord that?"

That seemed incredibly far off at the moment. They had yet to find a lead on the avatar and neither of them knew whether this would actually work to regain Ozai's favor.

She decided to squash the welling resentment and not shoot a thinly veiled insult now. She was trying to play nice. And at least they were going somewhere.

Not to mention the air temple was beautiful, and cleverly made. From where they were standing, all one could see were swirling mists and treetops.

Below their feet was a different story.

Chiseled into the face of the cliff were incredible structures, fountains, pillars and walls.

As they clawed their way down the structure, trying to reach a surface for their feet, Katara marvelled at the architecture but felt a pang of hollowness as she saw the disrepair the temple had fallen into.

The fountains had run dry, covered with plant growth, but Katara could feel the water collected in hidden pipes.

Finally relaxing at being away from the prying eyes of others, she closed her eyes and focused on the flow. Moving in a simple bending form, she finally opened them again when she felt the water burst through the fountain and begin bubbling. Grinning, she brought a large ball of water over to herself and began bending it into several shapes.

"So where should we start looking first?" Zuko rasped.

She looked around the massive temple, noting the multitudes of rooms and nooks and crannies. "I'm not sure just yet. But can we relax a little bit?"

He frowned a little at her statement. "Aren't you the one who just wants to get the crown and be done?"

Continuing to bend, she experimentally formed the water into a ball of ice, whacking it against the stone floor. "Well yes. But we've been travelling for weeks! I just want to stretch my legs a little bit."

"We need to hunt for clues. Come on."

Katara reformed the water into a blob, letting it fall slowly around her and giving herself multiple arms. She didn't know why she did this. Maybe the relief of finally being able to bend was why she decided to smack Zuko with one of her water-made pentapus tentacles. "Spar with me."

An irritated expression crossed the slightly damp fire prince's face. "Why?"

"You know you want to. It's not like you did a lot cooped up in that tower of yours. And you must be itching to bend after all that time being unable to."

"That doesn't mean I have to spar with you," he mumbled, but got into a fighting stance nonetheless.

The first fight lasted under a minute. With years of practical application, Katara's waterbending had taken on a combative form. Zuko's I-learned-it-out-of-a-book style was no match for her.

After sending him crashing to the ground with a water whip to the knees, she extended a hand to help him get up.

Refusing her offer of help, he got to his feet after pushing himself off the ground. "Again."

Katara raised an eyebrow at this but nevertheless attacked again. Once more the exiled prince was knocked to the ground in a heap of dripping clothes. In seeing the expression on his face, she decided to say something. "Maybe we should stop now; it was a good exercise."

Zuko shook his head. "Just one more time."

This time when she came at him, he held her off for slightly longer. He dodged the stream of water as it came rushing at him and when she sent the water whip at this knees, he countered with a fiery one of his own.

"Wait a minute." Katara let the water drop to the floor as she squinted at her companion. "That's cheating."

He was caught off guard. Fist still flaming he said, "what?"

"That's a waterbending move. You're not a waterbender," she explained, trying to wrap her head around the fact that he had stolen her moves.

"Oh." Zuko extinguished his flame and shrugged. "I didn't know that was a rule."

"No it's not," she backtracked. "It's just… how did you do that?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. I just watched you and acted on instinct."

"Do it again."

He tried, but the flame just wouldn't bend like that once more.

A small voice in Katara's head was telling her it was a fluke, but she pushed that thought away. Firebenders didn't just bend like that naturally.

"Maybe it was a mistake," Zuko said, practically reading her mind.

"No it wasn't," she argued back. "Firebenders don't just learn how to waterbend."

He turned his hawk-like gold eyes on her, almost as though seeing through her. "How did you learn to waterbend? Haven't you been in the Fire Nation basically your whole life?"

The waterbender's mind flashed to an image of stolen scrolls, pirates, and burning ships. "None of your business how I learned," she mumbled. "And that part wasn't really voluntary."

Zuko paused for a moment. "I figured. There haven't been any raids on the water tribe since 10 years ago."

"I didn't know that."

"The Fire Nation doesn't see the Southern Water Tribe as a threat, and they've established diplomatic relations with the North."

Katara was about to protest, ready to defend her homeland, when she remembered the men leaving, the black snow falling, the women and children left behind. The South was practically dead. "Oh my god you're right." She sat down on the stone floor, soaking in the sun like an iguana seal. "Do you think there are more people like me?"

The firebender sat in front of her, tracing a design in the plant growth. "Waterbenders? In the North probably. The last bender in the South was killed."

A cold shiver of fear slipped down her throat and pooled uncomfortably in her stomach. He didn't know she was Southern Water Tribe, she realized. Let him find out. Let him be a monster like the rest of his people. Then I can still leave with a clean conscience.

"My mother," she whispered, instinctively raising a callused hand to the stone at the base of her throat, hidden by a thin layer of black fabric.

The waterbender could practically see the gears turning in Zuko's head. Though he was leaning back, head tilted towards the sun as though he was going to eat it, he was still thinking, pondering, moving.

"Are you from the North?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, feeling the pull of water from the fountain, from the plants all around them, the sweat beginning to bead his hairline. Katara could take him again.

A beat. A flicker of surprise. "Your mother wasn't the last waterbender, was she." It was not a question.

"She was not," she replied placidly. "The Fire Nation took her from me." The last phrase was said so quietly, it felt as though the words drifted away on the wind. She didn't even know if he had heard her.

A long silence followed and just when she was about to suggest looking for clues, he responded.

"That's one thing we have in common."


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm still here! I've just been busy with school and stuff and I thought I'd write more during break but I had family over. Anyways, here's chapter 11! Reviews are much appreciated!

_In my weak moments, I think about you_

_But not in the way that you think that I do_

_I've actually made up a game with my friends_

_To see how long until this one ends and the next one begins_

_Julia Michaels, Priest_

The more Katara talked to Zuko, the more she realized he wasn't like the other Fire Nation people she had encountered. Whether it be a soldier, or an ordinary citizen he was comparatively just… nicer, albeit more awkward.

Not that she hadn't met nice Fire Nation people. But they typically weren't princes living in luxury. And no matter how kind or unprejudiced they were, she couldn't stop the resentment surging through her as she talked to them. Their people were the ones who destroyed her home, killed her mother, and took her away from all she had ever known.

She hadn't asked about Zuko about his mother. The subject seemed to heavy to handle, and anyway they weren't friends. That was where she left the conversation as they agreed to search the temple for clues about the avatar.

The final verdict was to not split up. The temple was sprawling, expansive, and crumbling, making it easy to get lost or fall off some cliff without anyone knowing.

Zuko followed silently behind her, taking in his surroundings with tawny eyes as she continued to explore.

Most of the things they stumbled over had been standard householding things, a half destroyed stone oven here, and overturned table there, but mostly open space. Makes sense, Katara decided. They were air nomads after all. But she couldn't get rid of the niggling doubt in her head, whispering something was wrong.

Her companion seemed to notice it too, as they continued to walk around. His single brow furrowed as he investigated a shard of pottery. "Something's not right here," he said, voicing her thoughts.

"Duh," sne snapped, trying to hide her unease. "There was a war here." She cursed as her toe smacked into something. "Son of a-" Katara paused as she realized what the object looked like.

She got on her knees and dug her fingers under the piece of metal, searching for a way to lift it out of a century of dirt. She touched something sharp and continuing to hold on, she _pulled. _

"That's a Fire Nation helmet," Zuko said in awe, staring at the dusty helm in her hands. Being buried in the sediment had kept the helmet in prime condition, save for all the dust and a few dents. "It's old…"

Katara inspected it, stomach churning in disgust and a touch of fear. They really had gotten everywhere. The helmet was slightly different from the ones she had seen but retained the fearsome appearance and red color. "What do you think the air nomad armor looked like?" she wondered.

"Good question," he replied, waiting for her to get up before they continued to search for clues about the avatar.

As the duo investigated the temple, they found fragments of other Fire Nation weapons and armor. The feeling of unease in both of them continued to grow until Katara realized what it was making her feel this way. She grabbed Zuko's arm and abruptly halted his movement. "We've been walking around this temple for hours. Where are the air nomad weapons?"

He shrugged, but his eyes showed the doubt he was feeling. "Maybe they're hidden?" That was a weak excuse and he knew it.

"What if… they didn't have weapons? Or an army?" Katara started to talk- she couldn't help it. Everything was falling together and she could barely breathe. All her suspicions were confirmed by these shreds of evidence. "What if there wasn't a battle as much as a genocide?" If it was true, the Fire Nation was lying to its citizens just to save face. This was sickening.

Zuko shook his head, refusing to believe what she was saying. "No. That can't be true."

"Think about it," she reasoned. "The air nomads were a peace loving people. They barely had any contact with the outside world, they didn't even make military alliances. Why would they have an army?"

A beat. "Oh my god I think you're right." He sounded reluctant, not ready to accept the statement. And why would he after being told something different for all his life? He slumped down to the floor, looking strangely small as he wrapped his arms around his knees. "I… really hope we didn't. But I can actually believe we would do something like this."

Katara let out a hollow laugh, her mind separating from her body as she went to a place with ash falling like snow, fire flying by her face, and the screams of people. "You've got that right."


End file.
